


Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, Morning Cuddles, cute and a bit sad robot stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear always wakes up before Aoba, but could never bring himself to disturb the other male's rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

The robot sighed, giving in and opening his eyes. He would be perfectly happy to drift back to sleep. The morning was practically silent, the sunlight that made it through the worn-down curtains hardly bothered him, and the air had a certain placidity that could easily lull even the most energized person to sleep.

But that wasn't what Toue had planned when they started constructing him.

Sleep recharged his energy, similar to the average human, but their design made it to where it was almost impossible to sleep when fully charged. Aoba had said before that he should wake him up and that he wouldn't mind getting up early to spend time with him. But, well, that was said when he was fully awake. Morning Aoba is a lot less eager, and after a few mornings of him glaring daggers at anyone who talked to him, longingly staring in the direction of his bedroom and falling asleep at the breakfast table, Clear decided that his boyfriend was best left asleep, and the fact that he felt guilty every time he woke him up didn't help.

His lips twitched downward into a small frown. Even though he had gotten used to his existence as a machine, the thought of all that it took away from his life with Aoba still sent a pang of sadness into him.

Instead, he decided to stray away from those thoughts and focus on other things. Things like the way his lover's hair flipped and curled into cute (albeit hard to brush out) bedhead. Or how, when curled up beside him like he was now, Aoba would wake up slightly and wrap his arms around the robot if he moved out of his grasp. Clear let out a content sigh, slowly reaching a hand up to brush some of his hair back. The hair that had lost almost all of it's feeling, and if handled correctly could relax or excite it's owner with just a few small touches.

Pink eyes moved down to observe as much of the other's face as they could. The small upwards curve near the tip of his nose that would always earn Clear a huff and a glare whenever he booped it. He grinned, lightly tapping the end of it as if he would react the same way in his sleep. His hand cupped his cheek, thumb absentmindedly rubbing over the area under his eyes. Eyes that could somehow always look perfect no matter the area, lighting or mood. In the morning, when they lit up from his smile and caught the cool, early sunlight. In the late day, when he would get flustered over an adoring comment from Clear and they would widen, fitting reds and oranges glinting off of them. Even late at night, with half lidded eyes and pupils that took almost all the color out of them, the moonlight illuminated them enough to make them breathtakingly beautiful. There had been quite a few nights where Aoba would get impatient when he admired his eyes, and would suddenly pull him in for a hurried kiss. If that was supposed to deter the robot from doing it, it didn't work.

They were also accepting. He knew that side of them even more than the beautiful side. They accepted his face when he had taught himself that it would never be normal, let alone good enough for such a wonderful person to find appealing. Those eyes had accepted the horrendous sight of machinery and torn prosthetic skin. They accepted him back after a year of being away, and then accepted the mismatched skin that covered his chest body.

Clear smiled, closing his eyes. If he focused enough, he could feel a heartbeat. The anxiety that used to come whenever he felt or heard that heartbeat was almost gone now. The thought of it stopping had long been pushed away, even if he did feel a prickle of fear when he couldn't automatically find his heartbeat.

He took his hand off of his partner, wrapping it around him and smiling. It wasn't that bad, waking up before Aoba. He felt the shorter male shift in front of him, rubbing at his face and yawning. They paused when Clear's hand started tracing small circles on his back, humming softly. "Morning," he mumbled, moving his head back to smile up at him. "I hope you weren't up for too long," the bluenette said, frowning slightly. "Slightly, but that doesn't matter. Do you know why, Aoba?" He looked confused for a moment, before smiling and tilting his head slightly. "Dunno. Why?"

"I was reminded of how beautiful you are."

**Author's Note:**

> this is sappy as all hell i'm very sorry


End file.
